dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Eamon Guerrin
I don't understand something. Arl Eamon is the rightful heir of the throne, being the closest living parent of the king. There is no king, and obviously, Cailhan had no children, so there can't be a regent. The regent replaces the king when he is too young or prisonner or overseas, and for "queen" Anora, she is nothing in the royal family, only the widow of the former king. She can't pretend to anything but a covent, happy if she keeps her head. Many king's wives were less lucky here, and that is how royalty always worked (when they could not divorce many kings just killed their wife in order to marry another woman. See Louis X in France and Henry VIII in England). The witangemot ( a primitive counsil structure comparable to the landsmeet in game) COULD choose Loghain as king because he is a hero if there was no heir at all, but in reality it never worked that way. The heir was always designated by the king and approved by the barons, and only when there was no child ( see William of Normandy VS Harold Godwinson during the 11th century. Who even knows the name of Eduard the confessor's wife ?) If Arl Eamon doesn't want the crown for himself, he has brothers and sisters. It is difficult to imagine the family of the king would willingly let a commoner take their crown. The whole story is wacky but almost possible only if Alistair is king but if he dies the crown returns to the closest parent, Arl Eamon or Bann Teagan ( or their sister). Here, think of the war of the roses in England or the 100 years war in France, and the legitimacy of the opponents was strong. Then, will Dragon age 2 take place during a major civil war, will Anora simply marry any casteless dwarf and their children will take Maric's crown without any contestation from the nobility or will Connor come back from the circle tower to claim the crown of Ferelden ? Any opinion ? Croquignol 02:08, February 16, 2010 (UTC) : Frankly, lots of the plot is contrived. The only Warden Origin I could see as having any sway at the landsmeet would be the human noble. The Banns wouldn't listen to a City Elf (or elf in general) and probably wouldn't listen to either of the Dwarf origins, either. The Guerrin family, to begin with, puts a lot of authority in the Warden's hands. Would Arl Eamon have really allowed, say, a casteless dwarf to decide Jowan's fate, for example? The Arl admits that he's not an impartial third party, but then again neither exactly is the Warden (especially a Mage Warden). Certainly Eamon would have been able to send Jowan to a human judge; most likely he would have just sent Jowan straight back to the Circle out of a sense of duty. So, honestly, the succession politics aren't the only part of the game with odd politics (that's even setting aside Orzammar). :The Landsmeet in general is ridiculous. The fact that the Warden speaks at all at the Landsmeet sort of threw me for a loop - excepting, again, the human noble, who could have some clout being the only living Cousland (but one who was 1. a Grey Warden and 2. lacking real control over any lands after Howe's destruction of Castle Cousland). Even setting aside the fact that Arl Eamon puts the Warden in charge of Jowan's fate, I fail to see why Arl Eamon would select the Warden as a primary orator in the Landsmeet. Even if the Warden is a Human Noble, he or she is still a warrior/adventurer/warden - not a legal expert. The noble houses of the human lands seem more or less to hold the Grey Wardens in contempt when they attempt to butt into politics, or at least to think that they should just stick to killing Darkspawn. :In any case, Loghain himself controls the army of Denirim - conveniently intact after Ostagar, of course - which gives him a degree of ability to claim the throne by pure arms. "Proper succession" is sort of moot because of the extraordinary circumstances. SoyJuice 02:31, February 16, 2010 (UTC) :: The nobles are desperate for anyone to defend them against the Blight. Plus, the Warden has gathered an impressive army of his own by this point. As Loghain says, it's him or the Warden that the people will follow. Of course they'll put whoever the Warden supports on the throne. As for Jowan, it's not like Eamon does leave the man's fate in your hands. It's more like he's asking you for your advice because he respects you. That doesn't mean he's going to do what you say... especially not if you ask him to let Jowan go.DarkAger 02:50, February 16, 2010 (UTC) :::I seem to recall Eamon doing pretty much exactly what you say for several dialogue choices. You say you want Jowan executed, and Eamon orders it. You say Jowan should be turned over to the Circle, and Eamon does it. He does make a decision - bless his heart - if you abstain from commenting. That doesn't sound like mere advice. And even if it was mere advice, I doubt Eamon would execute Jowan without a proper trial with a judge in good standing and all that jazz. Not much is said of judicial procedure in Ferelden, though. :::As for the desperation of the nobles? I don't buy it entirely. From the nobles in the game I'd be more likely to expect pride than desperation - especially desperation that entails appealing to the help of a waning order of warriors. The game (more than?) implies at several points that the Wardens have lost a great deal of their influence and trust of the people; a lot of characters - nobles and commoners alike - seem to not care or even openly scoff at the Wardens. I think Duncan's voiceover in the prologue even says something to that effect. If the nobles had some sort of real respect for the Grey Wardens, and were really desperate for help against the Blight, I'd expect at least a few of them to support the Warden without need for favor-giving; after all, by that point it should be quite clear to the nobles that Loghain was far more interested in securing power for himself than uniting Ferelden against the blight. If the nobles were that desperate the Landsmeet would be a no-brainer. Not only that, but the Warden wouldn't have been able to gather much of an army without the treaties, which most of the parties in the game seem to honor only grudgingly - and then only after a "favor." SoyJuice 12:43, February 16, 2010 (UTC) : 1) Eamon has no more royal blood than Anora does. He is not a Theirin. He was related to Cailan only on Cailan's mother's side. : 2) Anora is not exactly a commoner. Her father might have been born a commoner, but he was made a Teryn by royal decree. That makes Anora nobility too. Technically she would even outrank Eamon, because she's a Teryn's daughter, and Teryn > Arl. : 3) But most importantly, what it the world does the way things worked in medieval England or France have to do with Ferelden, a fictional country in a fantasy video game, where women control the priesthood and dogs are revered for their ability to detect werewolves in the olden days? Nothing. Sorry, but those comparisons are pointless. : DarkAger 02:50, February 16, 2010 (UTC) ::Furthermore, there's no evidence that Ferelden's monarchy is based on the real life English monarchy, and the fact that the Landsmeet can choose a new king shows that. (talk) 20:54, September 16, 2010 (UTC)GM Arl Eamon's name Is Arl Eamon named such as a tribute to the old Eamon's Adventures? http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Eamon_%28computer_game%29 Appearance at the Coronations Contrary to the article here, it appears Arl Eamon will only appear at Alistair's coronation, not Anoras, or at least that has been the case in each walkthrough I have done with Anora as the Queen. (talk) 20:54, September 16, 2010 (UTC)GM I can confirm this. Anora was queen (without king or consort) and Arl Eamon was not present at the coronation. 10:39, january 6th, 2011 (EST). A slight bug. When he's still poisoned in laying in bed, if you steal from him it's possible that he stands up right (still in the bed and stuck). Talking to him results in the cut scene with him laying in bed which fixes the problem. Also, I failed on the steal I'm not sure if that factors into it. --Pyoobez (talk) 21:02, May 30, 2012 (UTC) Redcliff village The size of the village surrounding Redcliffe Castle makes his settlement as powerful as anything ruled by a teyrn. I don't understand who wrote this. Redcliff has a population of 200, while e.g. Higever has a hundred times as much. I'll delete this sentence.--Doctor Acula (talk) 02:36, July 14, 2013 (UTC) Conspicuous absence Eamonnis conspicuously absent in both of the sequels. Most of the roles that Teagab appears in (accompanying Alistair to Kirkwall, ambassador to the Exalted Council) would jave been better served by Eamon. Have the developers ever given a reason for his absence? --RS89 (talk) 06:07, February 25, 2019 (UTC)